


A Gift

by LocalFluffWriter2020



Series: The General and the Goat Herder [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalFluffWriter2020/pseuds/LocalFluffWriter2020
Summary: A little fluffy fic for a friend!Twilight is sick on his own birthday and hates it, so Warrior decides to bring him a special gift to help him feel better.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Twilight/Warrior (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The General and the Goat Herder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Link x Link fluff. If you don't like the pairing, please don't leave a hate comment. The sons' names will be be given later!

It was finally that time of year. The air was cooling, animals and people alike were preparing for the winter, and the leaves were slowly changing color and dying off. 

For Warrior, it also brought something else: Twilight's birthday, as well as their younger son's birthday. 

But, unfortunately, Twilight had fallen ill a few days earlier, and he wasn't in the best mood. A doctor had visited and told him to stay in bed until his fever had passed, which made him feel worse. He never took too kindly to staying in bed all day. So, their two kids and the ranch hands had decided to put in extra effort around the ranch so the farmer wouldn't feel like he had missed out on anything. 

Warrior had decided to get a few days off so he could help, as well. He also wanted to be by his husband's side in case anything happened. 

But, since it was also a special day, Warrior had a gift he wanted to give to his husband and son. 

He stood in front of the front door of their house in the ranch. In his arms was a small grey Hylian Retriever puppy that he had found abandoned in the streets of Castle Town. Poor thing had to barely be two months old, and had nobody to help her out. Thankfully, Warrior had been in town searching for a present when he found her chewing on some scraps in an empty ally. 

She warmed up to him rather quickly, and he immediately knew what to do with her.

He glanced at the puppy once more, then hid her in his scarf and out of sight. He knew his husband and kids would immediately get suspicious, but it would be worth it to see their excitement. 

He opened the door with his free arm, and he was greeted by the sight of his two sons sitting at the table playing a board game. He saw Twilight laying on the couch behind them, appearing dead to the world, but the general could see that his cobalt blue eyes were open. 

Warrior cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two young boys. "Dad!" they both shouted, shooting out of their chairs and racing over to give him the biggest hug they could muster. 

Warrior had to shift the arm holding the puppy to prevent her from getting squished by accident. "Hey, boys! I'm glad to see you again!" he greeted, wrapping his free arm around them as best he could. 

When they pulled away, Warrior ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Happy birthday, kiddo!" he said. 

The boy giggled. "Thanks, Dad!" 

The general turned his gaze to the man laying on the couch. "And how is the other birthday boy?" 

Twilight looked him dead in the eye. "I'm sure you can tell," he replied bitterly. 

Warrior sighed. "Well it's good to see you, too." 

"Hey, Dad, whatcha got there?" the older son asked, curiously peeking at his father's arm position. 

A sly smile appeared on the man's face. "Oh, just a gift for your pa and brother on their birthday. But, if Pa isn't feeling that well, maybe this isn't a good idea." 

The boys immediately began protesting, and Warrior smirked at them until he saw Twilight sit up, albeit a bit weakly, and sigh. "I guess I could check out what you got...." he told his husband. 

Warrior's smirk remained, and he brought out his arm and revealed the puppy to his family. 

"Puppy!" both boys squealed childishly, reaching out their hands to pet the small animal. 

"Careful, boys, she's very fragile," Warrior told them, then he looked back to Twilight, who wore a surprised expression. 

"You....what....huh?" he managed to get out, so the general explained. 

"I found her chewing on some trash in Castle Town. She's only about two months old, and had nowhere to go. So, I figured that you and the boys might like to take care of her. Wanted to bring home a cat, but couldn't because the boys are allergic, so..." 

Twilight let out a chuckle. "You idiot." 

"I'm your idiot," Warrior said with a sly grin. Then he walked over to his husband and held out the puppy. "Here." 

The farmer reached out and carefully took the puppy into his arms, laughing when she decided to lick his face. The boys quickly rushed over to the couch to join their fathers and continue to pet the puppy. 

"What are we gonna name her, Pa?" the older boy asked. 

"Hmm, I don't know..." Twilight answered, holding the puppy out to get a good look at her. 

"How about Grey? To keep it simple!" the younger boy suggested. 

"Nah," Twilight disagreed. "Too obvious." 

"I think that we should probably get to know her for a little while, and then we can figure out something," Warrior suggested. 

The other three agreed, then continued to admire the pup. 

"Awe, she's such a cutie," Twilight said, holding the puppy closer to him. 

"You like her?" the general asked, slightly unsure. 

"I love her! I can't believe you went out and did this!" 

"I knew you were moody because you were sick and all, and it was your birthday, so I thought that you would appreciate it anyway. Happy birthday." 

The farmer laughed, then leaned over to kiss his husband. "Thank you, hon."


End file.
